Judge a person by their appearance
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Spoilers for Season 5 of TCW and Season 1 of Rebels. A sequel to my Bigotry PSA fic, so to speak.


**ME: A/N: This was inspired by a Tumblr poster known as "living tissue | warm flesh."**

"This is literally the worst mission ever!" Zeb yelled as they ran from the pursuing Imperials.

"Of all time," Sabine agreed as she fired back at a Stormtrooper.

The blaster bolt slammed into the trooper and knocked her down (not that many would know her true gender given the unfeminine nature of Stormtrooper armor). Fortunately, in light of being a member of the 501st Legion (an elite unit comprised of both clones and promising recruits), her armor was reinforced and she was able to survive unlike many of the Lothal Garrison. A medic stayed behind to help her, while the other soldiers continued their pursuit.

The five escaping rebels (Hera had joined them, while Ahsoka and Chopper were on the _Ghost_ ) turned a corner and stopped immediately.

"Greetings, Jedi."

Inquisitor Barriss Offee, acommpanied by her apprentice, Commander Mara Jade (the latter's title being a holdover from the Grand Army of the Republic), stood in the street with her lightsaber drawn. The 501st contingent halted just behind the crew of the _Ghost_ ; they were now trapped.

"Ezra," Kanan ordered, "take Jade. I'll handle Offee."

"By the _Force_ , Kanan," Ezra said, "you really weren't kidding when you told me the dark side makes people ugly."

Immediately afterward, one could hear a pin drop. Mara glared at Ezra, infuriated that her master and maternal figure (for she had been taken from an orphanage by Barriss at a young age) had been insulted, while Barriss did the same equally towards both Jedi.

"EZRA!" Kanan shouted, clearly shocked at his Padawan's cultural insensitivity.

"Actually," Barriss stated coldly, "unlike some of my fellow Inquisitors I have largely avoided the appearance altering affects of the dark side. I am not an abnormality amongst my species."

"No way!" Sabine replied. "Even those stupid diamond tattoos, your green-as-hell skin tone, and emotionless ice blue eyes?"

Before the Mirialan Inquisitor could reply, Zeb grabbed Sabine while Kanan did the same with Ezra and ran past the two Dark Jedi.

"Ma'am," Hera apologized to Barriss as she fled, "I am so sorry about Ezra and Sabine! I swear this won't happen again!"

The near-human rolled her eyes and halted the 501st troopers with a raised hand. "Don't pursue, I already had Commandant Lyste initiate a lockdown of the city. May as well make them overconfident."

Mara obeyed silently, even though her green eyes were burning with rage.

"Agent Kallus," Barriss said into her comlink, "this is Inquisitor Offee. Inform Lyste that the rebels are still on the move and send a landing craft to my location, over." She paused as a Stormtrooper spoke to her before saying, "Oh, and I need a medevac as well. A trooper was wounded by blaster fire, do you copy? Over."

"Yes, Lady Offee," Kallus replied. An experienced Brigadier General in the Imperial Security Bureau, he was far more competent and threatening than the average Imperial officer on Lothal.

A few hours later, the five rebels had managed to make it to the _Ghost_ after evading Colonel Yogar Lyste and his troops.

Hera fumed at the two youngest members of the cell. "Sabine," she began, "no paint or hair dye for a month."

"But, Hera-," the Mandalorian protested.

"Zip it, you bigot!"

Kanan grabbed Ezra's lightsaber.

"Hey!" The fifteen-year old exclaimed. "Kanan, that's mine!"

"You'll get your lightsaber," Kanan said sternly, "when I say so. In the meantime, you're on cleanup detail for a month since you don't really have any hobbies I can take away like Sabine."

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

Zeb growled. "Sabine and Ezra turned out to be huge racists."

"We called Offee ugly, big deal!" Sabine snapped at Zeb.

"Big deal?" Hera scolded her. "It's not as if you didn't just, oh I don't know, basically insult an entire species and their culture!"

Ahsoka sighed. "This never happened when we had clones for soldiers," she thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Barriss and Mara had returned to the Star Destroyer _Relentless_ (formerly the personal ship of the former's Pau'an predecessor).

"Admiral," she asked the Commander of the _Relentless_ Battle Group (the naval blockade around Lothal), a brown-haired man with sideburns and a mustache named Kassius Konstantine, "how do I look?"

"Uh..." Konstantine coughed before saying, "Elegant and deadly, milady!"

Barriss nodded her thanks to the Admiral before shaking her head. _Some people cannot appreciate an olive complexion and a certain shade of blue for the_ _irises._

 **ME: A/N: I theorize that the 501st still includes some clones due to Vader having attachment issues. As for Barriss's eye color-we all saw Anakin's eyes go to Sith yellow, a different shade of blue isn't unlikely for Barriss. I have Kallus as a Brigadier because he has authority over a Star Destroyer, the _Lawbringer_ ; him being at the front is due to a Vader-like command style.**


End file.
